MYCUN Redemption
MYCUN Redemption is an upcoming 3D computer-animated comedy crossover film produced by MYCUN Studios, CGI Entertainment, NicThic Productions, and Glass Ball Productions. It is the fifth installment in the ''MYCUN'' franchise, and a sequel to the 2016 film MYCUN Forever. The film will be directed by Taylor Grodin and C. Elbourn. Elijah Wood, Toby Kebbell, Selena Gomez, Pierre Coffin, Kodi Smit-McPhee, and Andy Serkis are set to reprise their roles from the previous installment. The film is scheduled to be released on July 5, 2019, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures through 20th Century Fox. Plot MYCUN Redemption follows how Gabriel and his team, the MYCUNs, had heard that MYCUN City is in trouble, and it's because Koba and his minions are taking over every GreenyToons universe and the real world where humans live. After researching for a Wikia user named Laser Pikachus (Mikko), the MYCUNs had to recruit other good characters from other GreenyToons universes and defeat Koba, his devious henchmen, and other evil GreenyToons characters, especially Gree Guy, before the invasion occurs. Voice Cast * Elijah Wood as Gabriel Garza * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Selena Gomez as Red Puckett * Pierre Coffin as Minions * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Max Charles as Carn Garza * Tom Holland as Laser Pikachus/Mikko Salovaara * Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza * Ariel Winter as Desiree Garza and Mia * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * Dakota Goyo as Ico * Lauren Tom as Yorda and Misuzu Makihara * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Jodelle Ferland as Agatha Prenderghast * Tim Whintall as Bernard Bear * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Taran Killam as Nature Cat * Kate McKinnon as Squeeks * Bobby Moynihan as Hal * Kate Micucci as Daisy * Aaron Lohr as Jak * Max Casella as Daxter * Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Terry Notary as Rocket * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Michael Adamthwaite as Luca * Lee Ross as Grey * Richard King as Stone * Debi Derryberry as Iken * Isla Fisher as Naomi * Jason Marsden as Shougo * Kath Soucie as AAAA * Tress MacNeille as Violet and Jacus * Jim Cummings as Kozu * Hank Azaria as Structure * Billy West as Adventurer * Bryce Papenbrook as Nagito Komaeda * Johnny Depp as Victor Van Dort * Helena Bonham Carter as Emily the Corpse Bride * Emily Watson as Victoria Everglot * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Andy Samberg as Jonathan Loughran * Selena Gomez as Mavis D. Loughran * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Loughran * Kevin James as Frankenstein * Fran Drescher as Eunice * Steve Buscemi as Wayne * Molly Shannon as Wanda * Sadie Sandler as Winnie * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray the Mummy * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Jonny Solomon as Blobby Production In May 2015, Taylor Grodin said that it is possible that the series could see six more sequels after MYCUN Forever, bringing it to a ten-film series. On April 27, 2016, C. Elbourn said he had no plans for a fifth film, but was open to the possibility. On June 22, 2016, 20th Century Fox announced that a fifth film is scheduled for a June 14, 2019 release date. On June 28, Christian Adams was hired at MYCUN Studios to work on the script for the fifth film. Later that day, he announced that MYCUN had signed a contract with Digital Leisure to use BrainDead 13 characters in the film. On August 27, 2016, it was announced that Taylor Grodin would be returning to direct the film and D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson would be coming in as producers. It was also reported that Elijah Wood, Toby Kebbell, Selena Gomez, Steve Carell, Pierre Coffin, Kodi Smit-McPhee, and Andy Serkis were set to reprise their roles from the previous installment. On September 4, 2016, the title for the fifth film has been revealed as MYCUN Redemption. The following day, Universal Pictures was in the talks to distribute the film internationally, making it the first MYCUN to be distributed by Universal since Legend of MYCUN. On January 25, 2017, its release date was moved up a week. On August 15, 2017, its release date was moved up to July 5, 2019 to avoid competition with The Secret Life of Pets 2 ''and ''Geoshea World: The Space Movie. Release MYCUN Redemption is scheduled to be released on July 5, 2019 by 20th Century Fox. It was previously set for a June 14, 2019 release, and then on June 7, 2019. It was originally set to be distributed by 20th Century Fox prior to Disney's acquisition. The film will be released in the United Kingdom earlier on June 14, 2019 and a release in Japan on September 20, 2019. The film will be preceded by Milo to the Rescue, a short film based on Milo Murphy's Law. Marketing The first official teaser trailer was released online on Black Friday 2018 (November 23, 2018) and was shown in front of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, SpongeBob SquarePants & Star vs. The Forces of Evil: The Musical Movie!, Mary Poppins Returns, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, Kim Possible, and How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. The official trailer was released on March 1, 2019, and was attached to theatrical showings of Addie, Wonder Park, Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm, Dumbo, Shazam!, Missing Link, Avengers: Endgame, UglyDolls, and Pokemon: Detective Pikachu. Promotional partners for the film will include General Mills, TBA, and McDonald's. Category:Movies Category:CGI Entertament Category:NicThic Productions Category:Glass Ball Productions Category:MYCUN Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Scrapped Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures